


仓安-彼此彼此1

by pandaaaa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	仓安-彼此彼此1

“我喜欢你！能跟我交往吗？”

我看着面前的小个子紧张地告白，无意识地挑眉。我虽然一向知道自己在女人里受欢迎，不过被男生告白倒是头一次。这家伙，好像是上次yoko组织联谊的时候带来的？

一直有听说和男人做一次就会陷进去，究竟是有多舒服？这次尝个鲜倒也不是不行。

“好哦。”

“真的吗？！”

“不过…”

“嗯？”

“你要先让我射一次。”

我指着自己的重要部位，对着小个子挑了挑眉，要不要做都在你。

我经常被说对待感情的态度很恶劣，俗称就是渣男。其实我不是不相信真爱不存在，只是觉得好麻烦。

为什么两个人寻求身体的慰藉需要那么多前期步骤，有了肉体关系为什么又非要给个说法，头疼。

我最喜欢的就是事前事后干净利落的类型，我可没功夫陪对方玩什么矫情游戏。所以，只要你配合我，我都可以跟你交往。

小个子应该是被我的话震惊到了，一直低着的头突然抬了起来，虽然马上又低了下去。我看他咬了咬嘴唇，好像是帮自己下决心一样。

“好的。”

果然。

我指了指厕所，他也会意，跟着我进了最里面的隔间。

他进来后马上锁好门，还趴在门上听了听外面的声音，看起来有点紧张。

我一动不动地只是插着兜站，他扭过来有点无辜地看着我，等着我开口。

我不着急，也不打算引导他，没有出声只是给了他一个眼神，让他看着办。

他踌躇了一会儿，跪了下来，两手有点发颤地解开我的皮带，拉下拉链，露出了我的内裤。他没有着急褪下我的内裤，而是用他的指尖描绘着我的形状，眼神直直的看着我，然后凑上去闻了闻，嘴里发出难忍的喘气声。

这家伙，可能和看上去有些不一样也说不定。

以前从未有过被男性服务的体验，或许是没试过的刺激，我进入状态的比较快，只是这样已经半bo了。

他见状突然笑了一下，露出天真的兔牙，要不是知道现在是什么状况，只看他的笑容，就像小孩看到棉花糖一样。

然后我看着他，噙住我的内裤边，慢慢地褪下我的内裤，露出我的东西。

这个画面让我又硬了几分。

他单手握住我的东西，亲吻了一下前端，发出啧的水声。

“好粗啊……”

我听到他这样说，有几分得意。

之后他又连续地亲吻了柱身，酥酥麻麻地感觉撩拨地我发疯，，顶端不断的流出液体，只想现在就掐着他的双颊让他含到最深。

“啊呀，全勃了。”

我听到他嘟囔了这么一句，声音听起来高兴又有点得意。

下一秒他就将我的前端含入口中，用舌尖搔弄那个小孔，突然被温暖的口腔包裹，我感觉自己背上的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。

跟外表不符，他很熟练。

含不到的地方，就用手来帮我缓解。根部一向敏感，他便用手指圈住，不断地变换力度来刺激那里。又或者用手抚慰前端，用灵巧的舌头来舔舐我的根部。

这样下去，主动权就会完全丧失。我还从未在性事里毫无作为。

于是我的一只手穿过他的发丝，将努力舔舐地他往后扯，跟我拉开一段距离，又用另一只手捏住他的下颌，逼迫他张开嘴，然后对准插了进去。

我揉着他的发丝，小幅度又快速地前后动腰，时不时会攻击到柔嫩的喉咙，那种紧致感一步一步把我引向顶点。

他好像很痛苦的样子，喘息声被我堵住，只有在我抽出的时候才能勉强听到几声，我忍不住看他已经有些泛红湿润的眼角。

然而，我还注意到，他的裤子也已经被撑了起来。

给我口交却自己勃起了。

这家伙该说是淫荡还是抖M呢？

我也来不及思考了，最后几下冲刺，我射在了他嘴里，也喷到了脸上，上衣，搞的他乱七八糟的。

他也不排斥，甚至将嘴里的全部咽了下去，吐出刚被蹂躏过的鲜红的舌头向我证明。

“这样可以了吗？”

他还保持刚才的姿势歪着头问我。

“你很不错……”

我真的是发自内心的回答，虽然可能有点奇怪。

“安田章大。”

“诶？”

“我的名字，至少要记住吧。”

从那以后，我就算和安田交往了，但是虽说是交往，但其实更像是炮友，每次见面无非都是人体开发。

安田的确是个天才。  
各种意义上。

跟他做的多了，再和别人做的时候，总是觉得不够尽兴。

但是他又很纯粹，怎么形容呢，就是在只是吃饭或者聊天，总之不是做那档子事儿的时候，他看着我的眼睛，那种眼神就感觉没有任何杂质一般。

我经常会走神地想这双眼睛真的和被我压在身下的时候那种饱含情欲的眼睛是同一双吗？

当然我这样形容，可能会觉得我有点痴迷他了。

但说实话，只是比别人要感兴趣一点而已。女孩子的告白我还是来者不拒，只要对方愿意配合我就好。

专注一个人的交往总会太沉重不是吗？总要经常转换心情才不至于让自己掉进黑色漩涡。

不过在跟别的女孩见面的时候，总会想到安田的脸，愧疚倒也不至于，这家伙可是我唯一有关系的男人。这样一想甚至觉得对他还比对之前的女孩更好一些。

今天我下班之后，被一个可爱的女生拦住说有话要和我讲。

大概是告白的吧。

虽然很惹人生气，不过我就是很受欢迎。

我带着她去了附近一家咖啡厅。

“大仓前辈，我喜欢你！”

看吧。

后面又说了些什么怎么喜欢上我的话，都是些无关紧要的东西，我听的耳朵都要起茧子了。没兴趣耗下去，我直接俯身过去吻住了她。

又是被吓傻的模式，她反应过来马上闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微微发抖，我已经见惯了这种模式，一边熟练的吻着，一边睁着眼没有目的的看着周围，估计吻完会和我去酒店吧。

就在我精神飘渺的时候，突然看到窗外安田正瞪着眼看向我这边。

我一个机灵推开了对面的女生，啊呀呀，这下可不好办了。我以前也虽然经常做这种事，但是尽量会做到不被发现，修罗场真的是太令人头痛。解释起来麻烦的要死，分手还要大吵一架。

我正担心安田会不会气势汹汹地冲过来找我对质，脑子里疯狂编织着一会儿的说辞。就看到安田比了一个抱歉的手势，迅速离开了。

诶？

这是什么意思。

没有对质，没有争吵，更没有泼水什么的。安安静静的什么都不用处理，我反而不习惯了。

对面的女生不知道我怎么了，推了推我的手肘，我才意识到她的存在。不过一下没了兴致，我道了歉拿起外套和公文包就离开了。

回到家，我思来想去，发现自己对安田真的除了身体一无所知。

对他生活的掌握大概就是知道他应该也认识yoko这种程度。

想到这儿我发了邮件给yoko，问他安田大概是怎样一个人。

yoko问我你怎么突然对安田感兴趣了。

我便把我俩交往以及今天的事儿都讲给了yoko。

收到了三封回信。

「？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！哈？？？？！！！！！！」

「你终于对男人出手了吗？？」

「果然和男人在一起也是渣男。别玩太过了吧。」

我无言，有用的情报一点也没入手，看来yoko也不太清楚。

但是过了几天，yoko突然给我打了电话。说他最近见到了安田。

问了撞见我劈腿的那件事。

“他讲那件事的时候好像没有很在意的样子……倒不如说在说一件很有趣的事……”

yoko是这样叙述的。

过了一会儿，又来了一封邮件。

「大仓，被玩的不会是你吧？」


End file.
